1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays feature excellent viewing angles, contrast, response speeds, and power consumption, applicable fields thereof have been expanded from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and cellular phones to televisions.